


DAWN

by gust-0f-heir (lumiere_esprit)



Series: heroism is its own kind of hell [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Other, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere_esprit/pseuds/gust-0f-heir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes of the universe are not treated well by the universe they create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAWN

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [RẠNG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445249) by [LittleSongBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSongBird/pseuds/LittleSongBird)



The doctors said it was serious. 

He couldn’t actually breathe at the time, so he wasn’t really focused on the fact that the doctors had said that he might not survive.

Okay, he was totally listening.

It’s not fair. You save the universe, create a new one, and you get stuck with a shitty body that can’t even breathe right.

Now that’s an unfair deal if there ever was one.

Fiddling with the numerous tubes around him, John gently sat up. “No sudden movements,” the doctors had said. “It could lead to your condition getting even worse, and we don’t want that.”

Maybe he did want that.

What kind of hero of breath can’t even breathe?

~~

Having to walk around as a pathfinder who can’t see is quite disappointing.

It is certainly a disappointment when compared to what she could see before the beginning of this… test. Trial. Or some kind of sick punishment for actually winning.

She wonders what the others are doing. What they look like now. What they are going through.

They had all been separated, and since she can’t see, there is no way in this current time to access any means of communication. And no way of knowing if they would answer.

Sighing, Rose sat back down in the armchair, picturing what once lay outside the windows of her residence.

Everything is dark now.

~~

He’s not sure if the death he relived was real or not.

Once upon a time, he knew he could have. Reliving the deaths of those in red was always the hardest. They were the most real, the most terrifying. The stuff of nightmares of the Furthest Ring.

Although, the Furthest Ring was a lot less terrifying when he was actually there.

(deep down, Dave knew that in alternate timelines of a now dead universe, all these deaths happened)

A now dead universe, bearing an infinite amount of now dead Daves.

And now, a successful universe that wasn’t really worth fighting for.

Not really much of a great prize, is it?

~~

She’s not sure where she is exactly.

Reality has become an a constant she no longer has access to, but once had control over the main component of reality itself. Space was no longer something that regarded her, just as she once bent space to her demands.

That is simply a dream now. A dream contained in the bubbles of a dead universe.

A dead universe that might have been unwinnable, but was at least better than this existence.

(Jade knew deep down that somewhere, they were all okay and existing, at least)

Must be her first guardian powers she once had.

So many things she once had.

Much like the successful universe she wished for.

(She knows that this is not what they wanted when they created the new universe)

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how bad this is. Much apologies. Tissues and biscuits for all.


End file.
